howtomakepaperairplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
OrigamiAirEnterprises
OrigamiAirEnterprises '''(often abbreviated '''OAE) is a paper airplane manufacturer run by OrigamiAirEnforcer. OrigamiAirEnterprises has designed a multitude of paper airplanes, and is now designing paper helicopters, multipurpose paper pods and missiles too. Instructions for most listed aircraft are available here. Designs '"Fighter" Aircraft' *F3-1P Omniwing *F3-1V Super Omniwing *F3-1Y OmniScimitar *F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing *F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar *YF3-5G *F5U-7 Pancake *TF7-1 Eaglet *TF8-1 Mentor *F65-1 Hammerhead *F82-1 Wolf *F84-1 Bear *F85-1 Skystreak *TF85-1 Cadet *F93-1 Tracker *F105-1 Destroyer Dart II *F115-1 Simple Skystreak *TF115-1 Apprentice *F122-1 Rapier II *F125-1 OmniDelta *UF131-1 Arrow *F134-1 Hyperceptor *F135-1 Stratojagger *F137-1 Super Dart II/StratoDart *DCF137-1 Courier Dart *F140-1 Phantom *F142-1 Stratohawk *F172-1 Skyknight *F180-1 Thunderjet *F192-1 Charger *F196-1 Skyray *F198-1 Lightning *F199-1 Demon *F200-1 Skydragon *F201-1 Stratojet *UF203-1 Starfire *UF204-1 Scimitar *F205-1 Super OmniDelta *F206-1 Viper *F209-1 Comet *F210-1 Dagger *F211-1 Panther *F216-1 Black Widow *F217-1 Strike OmniDelta *F220-1 Manta *UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak *TF225-1 Turbo Cadet *F227-1 Stratoceptor *F230-1 StratoHammerhead *F231-1 Skylancer *F236-1 Swift *F240-1 Starcruiser *F241-1 Super Shark *F250-1 UltraDelta *F251-1 Super Lightning *F253-1 HyperSwift *F258-1 Simple Omniwing *F258-2 Simple OmniScimitar *F266-1 StratoEagle *F266-2 Super StratoEagle *YF270-1 Ultraceptor *F271-1 Sparrowhawk *TF280-1 StarArrow *F282-1 *F291-1 Vanguard *YF291-2 *F292-1 Vulcan *YF293-1 *YF294-1 '"Attack"' Aircraft *A1-1 (formerly F76-1) Skyraider *A2-1 (formerly F31-1) Spectre *A2-5 SkySpectre *A2-6 Super Spectre *A2-7 Strike Spectre *A2-8 StratoSpectre *A2-9 HyperSpectre *A2-10 StarSpectre *A2-11 UltraSpectre *A2-12 Simple Spectre *A2-13 Turbo Spectre *A2-14 ThunderSpectre *A2-15 Super StratoSpectre *YA2-16 Spectrejet *A4-2 Twin Shark *A6-1 Buzzard *A7-1 Kingfisher *A9-1 (formerly F9-1) Owl II *A13-1 Bobcat *A14-1 Ghost *A20-1 Skyhunter *A25-1 Skylark *A26-1 Invader *A29-1 Tigershark *A38-1 Raven *A39-1 Python *EA45-1 Mohawk *A49-1 Strike Owl *A50-1 Chimera *A53-1 Eagle *A54-1 Banshee *A55-1 Fury *A62-1 Shriek *A65-1 Super Hammerhead *A68-1 Skywarrior *A72-1 Thunderbolt *A73-1 Super Owl *A73-2 Killer Owl *A73-3 SkyOwl *A74-1 Tiger *A75-1 Skycruiser *A77-1 Leopard *A91-1 Falcon *A94-1 Skyrocket *A95-1 Shooting Star *A97-1 Intruder *A101-1 Ghoul *A103-1 Thunderbird *A105-1 Simple Skyrocket *A106-1 Harrier *A106-2 Super Harrier *A106-3 Strike Harrier *A106-4 StratoHarrier *A107-1 Super Kingfisher *A108-1 Super Tigershark *A109-1 SkyShark *A110-1 Starjet *YA110-2 Super Starjet *A113-1 Starstriker *A113-2 Super Starstriker *A115-1 Strike Hammerhead *A116-1 Starhawk *YA116-2 Seahawk *A126-1 Havoc *A128-1 Vigilante *A129-1 Marauder *A156-1 StarVigilante *A162-1 Thunderwarrior *A162-2 Super Thunderwarrior *TA164-1 SkyCub *A165-1 SkyHammerhead *UA165-1 SkyCharger *XA165-2 SeaHammerhead *A166-1 Super Starhawk *XA166-2 StarTracker *XA166-3 *A172-1 Super Skyraider *A187-1 Turbo Ghost '"Drone" Aircraft' *D132-1 Scout *D133-1 Skynaut *D134-1 Tomahawk *D135-1 Hornet *D136-1 Pioneer *D138-1 Condor *D139-1 Wasp *YD140-1 *YD141-1 *YD142-1 *D144-1 Mosquito *D146-1 Dragonfly *D146-2 Dragonfly *XD147-1 *D148-1 Albatross *D154-1 Hawk *D158-1 Stinger *D159-1 Javelin *D160-1 Cardinal *D164-1 Jayhawk *D166-1 Orion *D168-1 Ranger *D170-1 Super Tomahawk *D172-1 Moth *D174-1 Super Hornet *D175-1 Skybolt *HD177-1 Hoverfly *HD179-1 Hurricane *D180-1 Super Orion *D181-1 Dragon *YD185-1 Super Skynaut *D186-1 Manx *D186-2 Super Manx *D187-1 Voyager *D187-2 Super Voyager *XD190-1 *D194-1 Gnat *YD194-2 *XHD199-1 *D200-1 Sparrow *D203-1 Ascender *D205-1 Strike Hornet *D210-1 SkyOrion *D211-1 Gemini *D215-1 Super Cardinal *XD221-1 *D222-1 SkyVoyager *HD227-1 Tornado *D228-1 SkyManx *D228-2 Super SkyManx *D230-1 SkyHornet *HD231-1 Whirlwind *D232-1 StratoDragon *D233-1 Simple Voyager *XD234-1 *YD236-1 Super Moth *D239-1 AeroHornet *D241-1 StarVoyager *D250-1 Starship *XD250-2 *D251-1 Explorer *XD251-2 *D252-1 Locust *D254-1 SkyGnat *D258-1 Mite *XD260-1 *XD261-1 *XD262-1 *XD263-1 *XD264-1 *D265-1 StratoBolt *XD266-1 *XD267-1 *XD268-1 *XD268-2 *D269-1 StarDragon *XD270-1 *XD271-1 *XD273-1 Trident *HD274-1 Cyclone *XD275-1 *XD276-1 *XD278-1 *XD279-1 *D280-1 Super SkyHornet '"Research" Aircraft' *X5-1 Research Dart *X61-1 Vortex *X64-1 Scorpion *X67-1 Turbo Tracker 'Other' *Electronic warfare tail *Multipurpose underwing pylon (MUP I) *M16-1 Multipurpose low-drag pod *XM19-1 (SAM I) *Catapult Launch System (CLS) *XM20-1 (AGM I) *XM21-1 (UARP I) *XM22-1 *M23-1 (TALON) *XML2-1 (BGM I) *Multipurpose additional surfaces Gallery OAE F3-1P Omniwing.JPG|F3-1P Omniwing OAE F3-1V Super Omniwing.jpg|F3-1V Super Omniwing OAE F3-1Y OmniScimitar.JPG|F3-1Y OmniScimitar OAE F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing.JPG|F3-1Z Turbo Omniwing OAE F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar.JPG|F3-1A2 Turbo OmniScimitar OAE F5U-7 Pancake.jpg|F5U-7 Pancake OAE TF7-1 Eaglet.JPG|TF7-1 Eaglet OAE TF8-1 Mentor.JPG|TF8-1 Mentor OAE A9-1 Owl II.jpg|F9-1 (now A9-1) Owl II OAE F85-1 Skystreak.jpg|F85-1 Skystreak OAE TF85-1 Cadet.JPG|TF85-1 Cadet OAE TF115-1 Apprentice.JPG|TF115-1 Apprentice OAE F137-1 Super Dart II.JPG|F137-1 Super Dart II OAE F198-1 Lightning.JPG|F198-1 Lightning OAE F206-1 Viper.JPG|F206-1 Viper OAE TF225-1 Turbo Cadet.JPG|TF225-1 Turbo Cadet OAE UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak.JPG|UF225-1 Turbo Skystreak OAE F251-1 Super Lightning.JPG|F251-1 Super Lightning OAE F258-1 Simple Omniwing.JPG|F258-1 Simple Omniwing OAE F266-1 StratoEagle.JPG|F266-1 StratoEagle OAE F271-1 Sparrowhawk.JPG|F271-1 Sparrowhawk OAE F291-1 Vanguard.JPG|F291-1 Vanguard OAE A2-10 StarSpectre.JPG|A2-10 StarSpectre OAE A2-13 Turbo Spectre.JPG|A2-13 Turbo Spectre OAE A38-1 Raven.JPG|A38-1 Raven OAE A62-1 Shriek.JPG|A62-1 Shriek OAE A68-1 Skywarrior.JPG|A68-1 Skywarrior OAE A77-1 Leopard.jpg|A77-1 Leopard OAE A106-1 Harrier.JPG|A106-1 Harrier OAE A106-4 StratoHarrier.JPG|A106-4 StratoHarrier OAE A108-1 Super Tigershark.JPG|A108-1 Super Tigershark OAE A110-1 Starjet.JPG|A110-1 Starjet OAE A110-1R Starjet.jpg|A110-1R Starjet OAE A116-1 Starhawk.JPG|A116-1 Starhawk OAE A116-1 Starhawk M16-1 Pods.JPG|An A116-1 with two low drag multipurpose pods hung under its wings OAE YA116-2 Seahawk A.JPG|YA116-2 Seahawk OAE YA116-2 Seahawk B.JPG|An YA116-2 Seahawk with its wings folded OAE A126-1 Havoc.JPG|A126-1 Havoc OAE A128-1 Vigilante.JPG|A128-1 Vigilante OAE A129-1 Marauder.JPG|A129-1 Marauder OAE A162-1 Thunderwarrior.JPG|A162-1 Thunderwarrior OAE TA164-1 SkyCub.JPG|TA164-1 SkyCub OAE A165-1 SkyHammerhead.JPG|A165-1 SkyHammerhead OAE A172-1 Super Skyraider.JPG|A172-1 Super Skyraider OAE D132-1 Scout.jpg|D132-1 Scout OAE D135-1 Hornet.jpg|D135-1 Hornet OAE D139-1 Wasp.JPG|D139-1 Wasp OAE XD147-1.JPG|XD147-1 OAE D158-1 Stinger.JPG|D158-1 Stinger OAE D170-1 Super Tomahawk.JPG|D170-1 Super Tomahawk OAE D174-1 Super Hornet.jpg|D174-1 Super Hornet OAE D186-1 Manx.JPG|D186-1 Manx OAE D186-2 Super Manx.JPG|D186-2 Super Manx OAE D187-1 Voyager.JPG|D187-1 Voyager OAE D187-2 Super Voyager.JPG|D187-2 Super Voyager OAE XD190-1 A.jpg|The XD190-1 with its wings unswept OAE XD190-1 B.jpg|The XD190-1 with its wings swept OAE D194-1 Gnat.JPG|D194-1 Gnat OAE YD194-2.JPG|YD194-2 OAE D203-1 Ascender.JPG|D203-1 Ascender OAE D205-1 Strike Hornet.JPG|D205-1 Strike Hornet OAE D228-2 Super SkyManx.JPG|D228-2 Super SkyManx OAE XD234-1.JPG|XD234-1 OAE D241-1 StarVoyager.JPG|D241-1 StarVoyager OAE D251-1 Explorer.JPG|D251-1 Explorer OAE D254-1 SkyGnat.JPG|D254-1 SkyGnat OAE D258-1 Mite.JPG|D258-1 Mite OAE D265-1 StratoBolt.jpg|D265-1 StratoBolt Category:Racing Teams Category:OrigamiAirEnterprises